


The Friends of Lovers

by fractalsin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2019, M/M, Momoi's woman intuition is powerful 10/10, Murasakibara is a good friend to Akashi but not to everyone else lmfao, Servant!Kuroko, Young Master!Akashi, not sad but not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalsin/pseuds/fractalsin
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is a young bachelor who has yet to choose a lifelong partner to spend his life with. Of marriageable age at twenty years, people are expecting the heir to the prestigious Akashi family to select a suitable wife. However, the rumour mill spreads quite fast in these parts of high society, and there have been rumours of questionable nature surrounding his personage.Meanwhile, his friends go secret-hunting, but what they do find out leads to a few sentiments of their own.[AkaKuro Week 2019]





	The Friends of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Possibly, quite literally, the most random akakuro week entry I could have produced because whAT is thiS?????  
> It was fun to write though. Some last minute edits were made because it's just that messy  
> Everyone's ages are mentioned in the flashback except Kuroko. Kuroko is 20 like Akashi :"D Mayuzumi and Reo are 23 and 22 respectively.

“Ki-chan, do be _quiet_!” The only female in the group hissed. Manners aside, they were onto something. They had to be.

“Momocchi, I didn’t even say anything.” The blond boy whined. Yes, it was definitely not suspicious. Four teens of marriageable age peeking behind statues and pretending they were invisible despite their vast array of hair colours. “I merely sneezed.”

“We are not allowed here inside these grounds, but we promised results. Results! If the servants get punished, it will be on our account.”

Behind the other statue was the other pair.

“I have better things to do with my time.” The bespectacled green-haired male said exasperatedly, “Do remind me why I’m here.”

“Precisely because you want to know Akashi’s dirty little secrets, obviously. Kise, that idiot – he’s going to blow our cover by sneezing so loud. Quick, Midorima, did Akashi register the noise?”

“Not that I know of. He did not turn around.”

The object of attention did not stir, only continuing to write on papers from his writing desk. He had been at it for about half an hour already, and frankly, Midorima’s muscles were growing stiff, specifically his hamstrings. Aomine himself must have been restless by now, never one for patience –  

“Alrig-“ Aomine stopped, suddenly gripping Midorima’s wrist with strong force, earning him an exclamation of disgust from the boy. “He’s moving!” Aomine said, still latched onto the same wrist. They waited for Akashi to walk down the length of the corridor before signalling each other to follow suit. As usual, it was Momoi who led them down the treacherous path.

The heirs of four great families in Teikou, assembling for one daunting task. What on earth was happening?

* * *

 

**_Earlier that week_ **

_“Is there something we should be made aware of, Akashi?”_

_It was on this rare occasion that Midorima Shintarou was the one to broach the topic. It was usually another person in their friend group, but this time, he found no reason to hold back. The circumstances demanded some form of action to be taken._

_Akashi set down his teacup. “I fail to understand why you should ask this, Shintarou. Is there?” He asked. It was either rhetorical, or coy._

_“Akashicchi, surely... you’ve heard the rumours.” Kise said carefully, drawing out the last words._

_“Tell me about them, then. Enlighten me.”_

_“They’re rather,” Midorima paused, “To put it lightly, distasteful.”_

_“Some speculate that you’re going to elope with a Southern belle and whisk her off to a foreign country where your love can be recognized.” Momoi said matter-of-factly, conjuring the mental image of Akashi doing such a thing. A bit silly, really. “Some also say that you are affiliated with the underground, and engage in suspicious dealings without your parents’ knowledge. One is more likely than the other, I should say.”_

_“Akashi, you could have introduced me to someone, you know. If the former is true.”_

_Akashi seemed to be taking this news with a grain of salt. As always, he carried himself with a practiced grace that was almost impenetrable._

_“And pray tell what brought these rumours into fruition?”_

_“Well,” Aomine said, “You have yet to marry.”_

_“Ah. Of course.” Akashi said this, because it really couldn’t be about anything else. “Of course.” He repeated for good measure. “Are you expecting me to disclose a certain truth to you, thus disproving these rumours?”_

_Rumours regarding non-married youths in their prime were very common. They were quite possibly a rampant epidemic. Akashi himself saw no reason to be surprised about this development. He could only hope that his family did not catch wind of this, else the pestering would become even more severe than it already was. Within this very moment, he was being expected to invite a few ladies for selection. It was the male race that invited women over, not the other way around._

_“Aka-chin, it’s really weird if you’re hiding something from us. We are your friends too, you know. Besides, we’re all unmarried, so there have to be rumours about all of us.” Murasakibara chewed on his macaroon. He’d been quiet for the past few minutes, with scarcely anything but incredulity, but it was just plain ridiculous. “It’s not a big deal. Let them talk.”_

_“There will be... certain complications, I am sure.”_

_“But really, Akashicchi. When do you plan to marry?”_

_“Let me make something very clear, Ryouta. I am twenty years of age. The rest of you are seventeen, eighteen, give or take. Atsushi here is nineteen. We are all unmarried and of fairly similar social status. Momoi-san herself would be a candidate for marriage if my mother did not disapprove of her so thoroughly.” He smiled thinly. It did not reach his eyes. Momoi let out a small sigh that she made sure only she was aware of._

_“You should all know very well what it is like to be urged to marry, only to have no answer because you are preserving whatever privileges you have now that comes with_ not _being betrothed to anyone. Marriage is a commitment. You must understand why I am not rushing such an undertaking.”_

_Kise opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, Akashi stopped him._

_“The options are laid out in front of me, but there hardly seems to be a choice.”_

* * *

 

It was with such a conversation that Aomine had formulated a theory about Akashi’s ghost lover.

“Like the stories?” And Aomine had nodded. Exactly like the gothic stories that every teenage girl seemed to read when away from the company of others.

Still, there were doubts that he/she (the ghost lover) even existed, especially because there was never anything particularly odd about Akashi’s schedule.

For the first few days, they had tipped the servants to give them a thorough account on Akashi’s scheduled appointments. They were mostly business appointments, spending hours inside the library, and writing. He never invited any lady over for dinner aside from elderly relatives and his younger cousins. Whatever invitation was made was on behalf of the heads of the household, his parents. He didn’t leave the estate unless absolutely necessary.

The personal espionage for the day continued. They didn’t invite Murasakibara again because he was a living tree, in that he was so very tall, and the fact that he was insistent he wouldn’t stand for such a thing. He’d probably also tell Akashi about their plans. At least Midorima was quiet. He couldn’t pretend to not be interested, regardless of such unorthodox methods.

* * *

 

“Akashi-sama.”

“Yes, Chihiro?”

“I’ve been... seeing feet from behind curtains. I hardly think they are products of my creative imagination. Shall I look into it?”

“There will be no need of that.” Akashi assured his faithful servant. “I know who they are.”

Mayuzumi seemed slightly perturbed by this. “So we do nothing?”

“Indeed, Chihiro. We continue to observe.”

* * *

 

“I think that we have been caught red-handed.” Midorima was beginning to feel less enthusiastic about the idea. This would reflect badly on all of them if anyone found out. Such shenanigans did not go unpunished. Even when he’d climbed up a tree to save a cat at age thirteen, he’d been scolded by his family for such ‘uncouth’ and ‘filthy’ behaviour. If he, at age eighteen, were to be caught stalking someone and were to be reported? Well, he’d be the equivalent of dead to them.

And then where would his fortune be?

“Nonsense, Midorin.” Momoi looked at him, “What makes you say such a thing?”

Yes. He’d most definitely starve in the streets, and might never be able to visit his favourite residential fortune teller ever again.

 “His servant is particularly sharp-eyed.” He replied, remarking about the grey-haired servant that was tailing Akashi’s every footstep. It was the servant he called Chihiro. “I also do not think Kise and Aomine should be left alone together.”

“And that is because?"

“Because they will most certainly do something stupid-“

Midorima nearly yelped (key word: nearly) when a black feather duster brushed against his shoes. What he did let out was a sort of squeak, similar to that of a mouse. Momoi resisted the urge to giggle and risked peeking through the painted cloth. Reo stared back at her, green eyes reflecting a semblance of amusement.

"I decided to pay you a visit." They said, "In the guise of cleaning."

“Good day, Reo-nee.” Momoi whispered, “Still nothing, I’m afraid.”

“Your companions seem to be gone, Satsuki-chan.”

Momoi’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?” She looked at the corridor. Seeing it was empty aside from them, she stepped out. Midorima followed suit. He unveiled the thick red curtains in front of them, and found that Kise and Aomine were gone.

Momoi bowed. “Thank you as always, Reo-nee.”

“Good luck.” Reo whispered before going back to cleaning, pretending they hadn’t seen anything. Silently, they mused that this was more amusing than polishing silverware, as they watched the two fledgling spies run off.

* * *

 

Kise sent a side glance towards Aomine. They were both rather good runners, but their attention span – therein laid the problem. _“We lost him.”_ He said in between pants, whirling his head around to look at each of the rooms. “This is all because you stopped to admire that bust.”

“I’m sorry, but that moustache was nothing short of iconic, don’t lie-“

“If we run just fast enough, we might catch sight of him again. No one... no one can just disappear like that, and besides, he can’t have gone far.”

“Okay, but if it’s Akashi it’s possible. I am also a hundred percent sure that he’s aware of what we’re doing.”

“Oh _please_. We’ve been extra careful. A hundred percent is also quite the stretch.” Kise patted him on the shoulder, nonchalance probably getting the better of him soon. However, if complete honesty was demanded, he was having far too much fun pretending to be a romance novel sidekick character. “Don’t worry, we’ll come out very much alive. Let’s go!”

Kise was already off to a kickstart. The Akashi estate was fairly large, though its size mostly relied on the amount of land they owned rather than the size of the main house. Without dispute, the Midorima estate and the Aomine estate were actually bigger. Aomine sighed, beginning to run again. They’d lost Momoi and Midorima, and would probably find them sometime later.

Most of the servants were in the first floor, so if Akashi had descended there, things would get far more complicated than they should have been. Had it not been for childhood games such as hide and seek, they probably wouldn’t even be aware of the interconnectedness of the Akashi household’s rooms.

They had timed their visit such that all servants were in the first floor doing preparations for a classic Akashi family get-together, being either in the kitchens or the waiting rooms. Akashi would have invited his friends to keep him company had it not been for the fact that he knew they’d be bored out of their minds and he, on the other hand, would certainly be stolen away by his clingy relatives.

Aomine was about to call Kise’s attention to suggest using a different route when suddenly, said blond fell to the floor.

“Kise, what-“

Kise wiped away figurative dust from his coat, standing up while slightly akilter and without balance. Aomine looked down the scene in front of him, and the natural reaction was to tease Kise for it.

“What were you doing tripping over nothing, idiot?”

However, Aomine could not be mistaken. He heard another groan in front of them. Kise was rushing to bend down, frantic. “I’m terribly sorry, are you alright?”

It wasn’t nothing. It was _someone,_ and it was all over for the both of them.

It had been fun while it lasted.

“I’m fine, thank you.” The owner of the voice was a male of average physical stature. He was pale but not necessarily unhealthy, as defined by the slightly toned muscles that could be distinguished from the creases of his white shirt. He hadn’t taken Kise’s offered hand, and upon seeing Kise’s slight surprise at the rejection, he went to explaining.

“It wouldn’t be right for me to take your hand. Ah, Kise-sama and Aomine-sama, if I am not mistaken.”

“Yes, umm,” Aomine stared, “There’s no one else on the second floor, so why are you here? You don’t seem to be a butler either. That is, err, if you don’t mind me asking. That probably sounded rude, didn’t it?”

The servant gave no indication of affirmation or negation of this. Instead, he said, “I deliver letters to Akashi-sama’s office.”

“Did you see him in your direction?”

“Are you looking for him? I can tell him that you’re-“

“No!” Aomine protested immediately. The blue-haired servant blinked up at him. “You will do nothing of the sort.”

“What can we call you?”

The servant turned to Kise upon being addressed. “Kuroko, if it please you.”

“Okay, Kuroko-kun, you see, Aominecchi and I can’t be found out. If your young master finds out that we’re here, it’s the least of our problems, but if the masters of the house find out, that’s a different story altogether.”

“Forgive me for being so forward, but Kise-sama, I doubt that is the case for Aomine-sama here.”

“That’s because Aominechi is a scaredy-cat. It’s on top of his list of problems. He’ll jump the gun rather fast too.”

“Stupidity is not bravery, Kise.” He rebuked, already regretting this. “How does cash sound?”

“I’m sorry?”

“For silence.” Aomine said, already preparing to take the money out of his inner pocket.

Seeing the money, Kuroko frowned visibly. “I only accept money from my employers, the family of whose house you are within at this very moment. I would not mind staying silent, of course, given a proper reason to be.”

Kise held a hand against Aomine’s chest to stop him from talking, as if to cast him aside. “Allow me, Aominecchi, before you burn and crash completely.” Decidedly, Kise liked Kuroko. “We’ll be on our way now, Kuroko-kun. Of course, we’re counting on you to maintain goodwill.” Kise winked. “Oh, and Aominecchi here apologizes for his crude ways.”

“Wha-“

Kise gave him a look. Aomine nodded, recovering from the initial shock of being told to apologize. It was true that he needed to anyway.

“I’m sorry for earlier. It was wrong of me to do that.”

“I am unsure if I am worthy of such an apology. I can promise something, however, that there are no concerns for my silence.” Kuroko bowed, “Good day.” Just as they were about to part ways, Kuroko stopped from walking in the opposite direction. “And before I forget.”

“Yes?”

“Akashi-sama said that he will be playing cricket with Nijimura-sama and Murasakibara-sama today for the rest of the afternoon.”

After Kuroko had walked away and disappeared from sight, Kise and Aomine exchanged a look.

“Did he just... help... us...?”

Playing cricket hadn’t been on Akashi’s schedule, so it was probably something more abrupt than they had surmised.

“Oh, but you’re not asking the more important question, Aominecchi.”

Aomine rolled his eyes till they were skyward, his hands making slapping sounds at his sides after letting them down. “Then enlighten me, O Wise One.” He covered his face with his hand, trying to bide off the incoming migraine.

Kise flashed a grin his way. It was sharp, almost feral.

“If there are no other servants in this floor, and we just saw Reo-cchi earlier who didn’t seem to have any prior interaction with Akashicchi, then how did Kuroko-kun know such information about Akashicchi’s plans?”

Aomine stepped back thinking about it for a moment. He failed to see Kise’s point, so he searched for a reason. “Maybe Akashi told him? Didn’t he say that he delivers letters to Akashi?”

“Yes, genius, but for what purpose?” Kise challenged. “We know how uptight Akashicchi is about his schedule too. He wouldn’t suddenly trade it for something as trivial as cricket.” His smile grew, and Aomine writhed hopelessly against nothing but palpable uneasiness as he just groaned.

“Stop playing tricks on my mind, Kise. Maybe it just means Akashi doesn’t want to be disturbed without further notice or something, and Kuroko just happened to know, or maybe he wants Kuroko to know so he doesn’t have to come back until _said_ further notice. Kuroko probably isn’t our ghost lover, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Sure, Aominecchi, but you’ll rue the day I’m right. Now let’s look for Momocchi and Midorimacchi, before they completely lose their wits.” 

* * *

 

The reunion itself ended with Midorima and Momoi reprimanding both Kise and Aomine, and occurred when Kise and Aomine backtracked, asking Reo to tell Momoi and Midorima to meet them outside the estate. This message was passed on by Reo through Mayuzumi, who looked less than impressed at both recipients involved.  

They had walked to the Akashi residence on foot. Therefore, they were once again to suffer on foot to the part of the Akashi estate that was dedicated to cricket. Luckily, it was much easier to somewhat pretend that they had every reason to be there. Momoi taking out her trademark parasol, it didn’t look out of place that maybe, they were just having a nice morning walk under the glaring sun of mid-afternoon.

“Remind me once again who told you that Akashi was going to play cricket today.” Midorima turned towards Aomine and Kise, both of whom had different versions of shrugs that pretty much conveyed the same noncommittal message. “You need eleven people to play cricket.”

“Look, we told you very clearly that it was one of the servants we encountered along the way, and not if it’s single wicket cricket-”

“A servant of whom we have never conversed with before?” Midorima gritted out, before letting out an exasperated sigh. “What gives you the idea that they are trying to help?”

“Kise has theorized that the servant is Akashi’s ghost lover.”

“Just because he was at the second floor when he wasn’t supposed to be? Maybe he was indeed delivering letters to Akashi, and that knowledge is beyond our discretion to actually know, or maybe he was just absent when the orders were given to not stay at the second floor during our search-“

Momoi, who had been listening intently for the past few minutes, finally spoke up, voicing out her thoughts. “Look, boys, there is a proper logical way to narrow down speculations about ghost boy being Akashi-kun’s ghost lover. It’s as simple as breakfast.”

She tapped her fan against her chin to signify thought and began to explain.

“There’s no avoiding suspicion as to why he was at the second floor, yes?”

They all gave a semblance of nods and agreeing noises. Momoi looked down at the ground to catch her step, and kept trudging forth, once again leading them down the treacherous road of secret hunting.

“Past that, I think the correctness of his little tip can lead us to the answers we’re looking for. You see, if Akashi-kun happens to be at the cricket area, it means that Kuroko-kun hadn’t been lying, and had honestly been trying to help. It doesn’t give us answers about his presence in the second floor, of course-“

“If you put it that way it’s creepy, Momocchi-“

“-And for all we know, he could have just missed out on the instructions from Reo-san’s mysterious helper, but it does bring me to my next point. Assuming Akashi-kun is _not,_ and never planned to be, in the polo field, it means that Kuroko-kun lied to us.”

The reaction to this was pure silence for a moment. When the silence had sunk in, it was Midorima who spoke.

“I actually fail to understand your point, Momoi. I’m afraid I have to apologize.” He said. “If I am allowed to be blunt, that is something even the common man would understand.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, really. _Don’t you all see_?” Momoi searched for recognition. She found none, so she kept explaining patiently. “Akashi-kun’s parents, they are not around at all, and won’t be for a long time. If Kuroko-kun did indeed lie to us, it is either that he lied of his own volition while consulting Akashi-kun or was told by Akashi to lie, and both are not possibilities without a certain level of equal benefit and trust between the both of them!”

When she concluded, she seemed proud. Kise laughed.

“So what I am hearing is that, if Kurokocchi lied, and Akashicchi isn’t in the playing field, it’s more likely that they are conspiratorial lovers because they lied together?”

“Bingo!”

Midorima and Aomine stood in stunned silence. That actually made sense. A whole lot of sense. Momoi saw them, and handed over her personal fan. “Here, fan yourselves.”

And as it turns out, Akashi wasn’t in the cricket field at all.

* * *

 

“You sent them to the cricket playing field?” Akashi asked incredulously.

Kuroko nodded, unable to keep himself from smiling when Akashi snickered, uncharacteristic of his usually serious demeanour. He clapped slowly.

“You never fail to surprise me, Tetsuya. Well done.”

“I do think they’ll be perceptive enough to know it wasn’t an honest mistake on my part. Hopefully they’ll place the blame on you. I’m only a clueless servant, after all, taking orders from the young master.”

“And I think you hardly give yourself enough credit. I suppose they’ll have to go home with empty hearts then.”

Kuroko could never imagine what would happen if society found out what a prick Akashi was. He was so smug, but admittedly, it was a good look on him.

“If there is nothing more I can do to help, I’ll be taking my leave now-“

“Tetsuya.”

 The sun was slightly lower in the horizon now, and it was customary for lovers to depart at nightfall. The hand Akashi had clasping his wrist was a request to stay.

“Don’t leave.”

He smiled wistfully, looking away. “Is that a command?” It seemed awfully fit to be, even if it was too personal for anyone to ever hear.   

“Do you wish to leave?” Akashi asked pointedly. He knew the answer. Want did not equate to need – it never did.

“That’s an unfair question. If we are found together, by some chance-”  

“Then we will be forced to pretend as we always do,” Akashi pressed against his shoulders gently with both hands, “Close your eyes.”

So Kuroko did. Closing his eyes, Akashi cupped his face and brought their lips together. The kiss was fuelled with wants, coveted touches as hands slid under his shirt and stroked up and down in the span of his waist. Kuroko kept his hands to his back, letting Akashi touch with the highest amount of trust. He did not share the same privilege, he believed, fighting even as Akashi reached for his hands and urged him to touch him too.

Upon breaking away, Akashi spoke against his ear. “It’s alright,” He was establishing that touch did not mean ownership, but intimacy.

“Can you...” Kuroko started, leaning against Akashi’s chest. Beneath heaps of fabric that covered Akashi, there was a heartbeat that was probably just as fast as his was being. “Can you do it again?”

Wordlessly, Akashi complied. This time, Kuroko looped his hands around the back of Akashi’s neck as they kissed, simultaneously restraining himself from touch yet initiating it anyway, as he grinded his body towards Akashi’s direction. He opened his mouth wider to have Akashi go tongue deep, and Akashi was more than willing to indulge. As Kuroko found himself letting out a pleasurable noise, Akashi groaned.

The kiss became wetter as Akashi held a hand against the back of Kuroko’s head and pushed, making the kiss run deeper. Kuroko broke away, letting out small puffs of breath.

“I have to go.” He murmured. Akashi looked at him for a while, before finally nodding. For a moment, there were questions, but they seemed to have settled down.

“Till later, Tetsuya.”

He looked at Akashi, blue meeting red and gold, “We don’t know that for sure.”

Akashi pressed another chaste kiss against his lips. “And absence can only make the heart grow fonder.” Letting go of Kuroko’s hands, Akashi fixed his coat.

“You will know.”

 And Kuroko had no uncertainties against that. He nodded.

* * *

 

When sundown came, and they found out that Akashi (and perhaps Kuroko) had tricked them, the four of them walked back to Midorima’s estate together, as it was the nearest. Only the bellboys would ever know why their shoes were so mud-stained, and Momoi had taken great care to make the marks on her dress less obvious.

A day of spying had concluded, but their endeavor was far from over for them. In the days that no entertainment of any sorts was provided, they clearly had no better things to do.

Momoi resented having to go on a carriage alone (“Rules dictate that I should not be alone with boys in the duration of the ride, when in fact, they are more likely to look at each other than to ever look at me in that way!”), and she would have offered to drop them off, as her estate was the farthest, but it was true that it was nearly nightfall, and the Momoi household would not take well to it if she had done such a thing, because they would surely hear of it.

They had called the Momoi estate, which had duly responded a while ago to her request for a carriage. It shouldn’t be long now. Instead, all four of them were in the living room of the Midorima estate, having no refreshments but lemon water. Not that they had any shortage of tea, but they saw no need of it when they would spend most of the time talking.

Kise stared towards the ceiling. He seemed to be thinking about something. “You know...”

“What is it?”

“Whatever it is, if Akashicchi has really found something like that, I’m happy for him.”

“Something like what?”

“Attraction is what some call it; companionship, love,” Kise sighed, “A few years from now and we’ll be in his position, and maybe this time will come sooner for some than for others. Rumours will spread as to why we have yet to find a suitable match. People will say we have ghost lovers or are rebelling against our families.”

“Aren’t we though?” Momoi murmured to herself. 

Midorima did not hesitate to speak. “Even if Akashi were to have found something like that,” He said, “If we are right that it is Kuroko-kun, or someone of his status, do you think such happiness will last? People will simply not let it be.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think they’ll fight for it.”

Kise nudged Aomine. “So Aominecchi, you’re starting to think I’m right?”

“I’m just answering Midorima’s question.” He straightened himself, “If it’s love, there has to be something there worth fighting for, and if it comes down to the worst, it’s not as if all is lost, you know?”

“... Perhaps you’re right.” Midorima relented, though he was left with more questions than answers.

And perhaps that was just how it was meant to be.

* * *

 

_The next morning_

There wasn’t so much as a knock when the door to his personal workspace burst open.

“Big brother, big brother!”

His little sister, Shizuka, had waltzed in with letters in her hand. A maid was chasing her, frantic and not hesitating to profusely voice out her complaints.

“She keeps taking the letters, sir! Manners have eluded her.”

“What is it, Shizuka?” Midorima deadpanned, already preparing himself. Whenever his younger sister of twelve was excited, it wasn’t a good sign.

She held out one of the letters and whispered in his ear, “Who is he?”

It was a letter from Akashi, so rudely (but neatly) opened by Shizuka. In familiar handwriting, he found out what Shizuka was referring to.

**_Tetsuya extends pleasant greetings to you._ **

“Big brother, are you seeing someone without mother and father’s knowledge?”

 _Akashi, he knew I would get into trouble for this._ “Do not start with your ideas, Shizuka. Tetsuya is... Akashi’s relative.”

“Truly? How fascinating.” She smirked, leaning away from her brother’s ear and holding out the rest of the mail. “Alright then, if you say so.”

Shizuka was gone in a moment’s notice, with the maid apologizing for what happened and immediately scurrying after her. When the door closed, Midorima inspected the letter again.

This did mean something though.

Was Kise wrong?

Well, he couldn’t help but think that that was fantastic news indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of making out Kuroko and Akashi met up later that night to conspire against the GoM. Midorima was the first victim.
> 
> Sequel:  
> No one:  
> Kise: But what if this means Akashiccchi has tWO lOveRS????  
> Midorima: That would require you being right the first time,,,
> 
>  
> 
> THE MAJOR PLOT TWIST OF THIS FIC IS THAT KISE *WAS* RIGHT THE FIRST TIME YO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry Midorima
> 
> Fic 2/3  
> Remembering Youth Part II coming soon, making that fic 3/3. I got distracted with another fic orz orz  
> Thank you for reading!! :"D


End file.
